State Of Grace
by Meybell
Summary: There were no words, just her feet taking the steps in the space separating them and their lips crushing and biting and loving. None of them was perfect, but they were perfect for each other.


_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_

_ Busy streets and busy lives_

_ And all we know is touch and go_

_ We are alone with our changing minds_

_ We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

The city was a filled and noisy place, with weird smells and good stores, but none of those characteristics were what brought her to there. She had a very small apartment, with no living room, only a narrowed room with a bathroom and a small kitchen. She didn´t mind there was not much space though, because Clove barely spent any time in that apartment. The only reasons why she bought it were to have a place to arrange her clothes and few books. She couldn´t even remember a single day she used that kitchen; she would always eat at some restaurant near the store or at his house.

Clove was late and the traffic was getting slower and bigger as the minutes flew away, which made the brunet get angry. He didn´t like when she was late, which was happening all the time. "This is what happens when we live in a big city" was her excuse and it was true, even though their houses weren´t as far as the horrific traffic made it look like. None of them knew why they didn´t lived together - in an official way, because, practically, they already lived together -, but it didn´t bother them.

Almost one hour after leaving her apartment, Clove arrived to the luxurious street. At the first she went there her eyes got hurt with all the white apartments and houses with big and green gardens – whose grass was always fresh and shiny - with pools and huge trees and beautiful rare flowers. But now, Clove was already used to the glamorous life people had there and she wouldn´t get surprised anymore when a car which price her mind couldn´t even imagine passed in front of her. Now, Clove was part of that extravagant and fancy society, all thanks to him and his big fortune.

_You come around and the armor falls_

_ Pierce the room like a cannonball_

_ Now all we know... is don't let go_

_ We are alone just you and me_

_ Up in your room, and our slates are clean _

_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_

_ So you were never a saint_

_ And I've loved in shades of wrong_

_ We learn to live with the pain_

_ Mosaic broken hearts_

_ But this love is brave and wild_

The woman with long black hair opened the door and called his name. Cato was waiting for her at the living room. New dark suit, fixed shiny blonde hair and that seductive and amuse smirk which would always make her feel so welcome, like that was her house and anything she had been trough to be there – the crazy day at the store where Clove worked, her stupid and fat boss yelling at her and the nightmarish traffic with people screaming in their cars because they were late and wanted to go home – was worth it.

There were no words, just her feet taking the steps in the space separating them and their lips crushing and biting and loving. He carried her to his room, where they laid and played on his king-size bed, some times for love, others for lust.

_This is a state of grace_

_ This is the worthwhile fight_

_ Love is a ruthless game_

_ Unless you play it good and right_

_ These are the hands of fate_

_ You're my Achilles heel_

_ This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

That night, when they resting on his bed, Clove with her head on his chest and his fingers caressing her cheeks and hair, he gently grabbed her wrist and asked her to stay and have dinner there. There was no reason to ask her that, she would have stayed anyway. But Cato wanted her to know – even if not in a direct way – that she was welcome there, he wanted her with him, there and anywhere, anytime.

It was already a routine for both them, to see each other at the afternoon and stay together all night. They weren´t a lovely couple, like the ones you look at and wish you could have that type of relationship. No, they were the "touch and go" type of couple.

_And I never saw you coming_

_ And I'll never be the same_

_ And I never saw you coming_

_ And I'll never be the same_

Cato and Clove found each other for pure accident, but in the moment their eyes met, there was no way back. He changed her in a way she would have never imagined, so quickly and irremediably with his arrogance and incredible charisma – which made Clove so upset sometimes, because Cato knew exactly how to persuade everyone, including her, to make anything he wanted. And she, with her green eyes and the tiny but dream body type and her confidence and stubbornness, changed Cato´s life in blink of eyes. He, who always enjoyed being alone and spent his time working and making his fortune even bigger, couldn´t stand a day without Clove; and she, who was used to push people away because of her fear to be hurt – again – saw her armor falling down.

_You come around and the armor falls_

It wasn´t easy for them to be together, with such different life styles - though they were closer now - but it was worth it. All the fights, the unpleasant surprises, the moments of doubts and jealously; all of that was worth it. Because none of them was perfect, but they were perfect for each other and wouldn´t change a thing.

_And I never saw you coming_

_ And I'll never be the same_


End file.
